A vanilla bean frapacino
by kklala1214
Summary: Twitchy blond 19 year old Tweek works in Harbucks and 16 year old Craig who has a massive dorky crush on him, but he can't be in denial forever


Now this wasn't my idea is was tumblr user afckstalkermodeon but I really love this idea.

...

"Mr. Tucker! Mr. Tucker! Answer the question on the board!" The English teacher said with a stern look on his face. I flipped him off and kept on looking out the window."Mr. Tucker did you just stick your middle finger up at me?" The teacher growled moving closer to my desk. I quickly shook my head side to side. "THIS IS THE LAST OF THIS CRAIG TUCKER! GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed with a bright red face.

I slowly got up from my desk and scurried out the door. Walking down the halls I like to look into the windows of doors and see if my friends are in that class but I feel that won't be the best thing to do. When I got to the office I went to the principal .

"Ahh Craig what a surprise to see you here." Mr. Graff the principal sarcastically told me while I took a seat. "So you flipped your teacher off again didn't you?" He asked. Surprisingly I like the principal and he knew what I was always in for.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Well I guess I have to..." He paused for a moment to think"send you home and you can't return until Tuesday."

"Wait don't you have to call my parents?" I questioned sounding confused.

"Craig your parents won't be back till Monday night remember my daughter and your sister Ruby are at a dance meet in Denver."

"Ohhh." I let out in sudden realization."well in that case see you Tuesday ." I said starting to head out the door while he waved.

I just walked out the school knowing I didn't need my backpack since I didn't have homework. I never got suspension I mean the school tells me not to come back for x amount of days for punishment . When walking alone down the streets with not a car or person in sight it's nice . When walking I see a stupid Harbucks that's dead empty but a worker behind the counter. The worker is cute so I open the door and walk in.

The worker looks thin and really tall and he's like shaking and twitching. I walk towards the counter and sees his name tag says Tweek. The dude name is Tweek.

"Hi welcome to Harbucks what would you GAH like to order." He asked twitching his head.

How the fuck does he think I'm going to ignore his sudden out burst. "Um yeah I would like uh tall vanilla bean frapacino." I told leaning over the counter a little to see the menu better.

"Ok that will be nngh $4.67." He let out. I handed him the money and he turned around to start making the drink.

"Hey how old are you because you look young enough to be in school right now?" I asked him sounding a bit nosey.

"I go to the local nngh university and I'm 19."

"Hm well I'm 16 and I just got suspended so that's why I'm here." I said sounding somewhat proud.

"Oh Jesus man suspended what if you get expelled and GAH get sold to slavery and die!" he cried out almost dropping my drink while handing it to me. When I grabbed the drink I felt his hand. It was nice.

"Woah calm down there dude." I told him.

"I'm s-sorry." He pouted looking down with his spiky blond hair drooping over his face. Damn he looked cute like that.

"Well I have to head off I'll see you around and remember calm down." I told him as I started to head off.

"Wait what's your name?" He asked sounding sad.

"It's Craig Tucker." I said walking out the door.

"Good bye Craig Tucker it was nice to meet you." Tweek called out waving at he. I waved back and you could see his eyes smile.

I started walking to my house with my cup in my hand. Did I really develop a crush right now? Can't wait to tell Clyde always making jokes about me being supposably asexual but he probably only make more fun of me since its a guy I like. I could tell Token since he's understanding but Clyde will some how find out so I might as well keep it to my self. It's only a little crush that will be nothing by tomorrow. Besides Stripe has my heart and I barley know the guy. For I know he could have a partner and he probably won't even remember me.

I got home and took my key out of my pocket to open the door. I threw my cup in the trash and ran up to my room.

"Striiiippppe" I whined flopping down on my bed. He squeaked back. "You're the only one that will have a place in my heart right?" I asked him. He didn't respond. I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could.


End file.
